A Hard-Fought Battle (A Pokemon-Fakemon Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: (RE-UPLOADED DUE TO IT NOT SHOWING UP ON MY PROFILE!) Callie may be a champion, but Cyron knew it was a hard fought battle for the Komia Region.. Rated K for fantasy violence.


**I do not own Pokemon/Fakemon! I only own my Fakemon OC's, Geelokai, Floridolphin, Pawfright, Melbouroo, Gillision, Arizting, and Pinlacier!**

It was a nice day in Somia City in the Komia Region as if Callie was walking around.

"It's a nice day to be around. Somia City's a nice place to explore." Callie said to herself.

While Callie was walking around with her Pokemon, one of her friends, Cyron appeared.

"Hey Cyron!" Callie greeted.

"Hey Callie! Want a Pokemon battle?" Cyron asked.

Cyron was one of Callie's friends. Callie used to meet Cyron when she first got Swimfin (Now evolved into a Floridolphin) while Cyron picked out a fire type Scorpion Pokemon named Flarepion.

"Well, I would try a battle with you!" Callie cheered.

"Alright. Let's find a place to battle here." Cyron said, taking Callie to a safer place to battle their Pokemon.

"Good idea, Cyron. If we battle while we are in Somia City, then we would get ourselves in trouble for that.." Callie replied.

_Minutes Later.._

Callie and Cyron both found a training gym to battle their Pokemon.

"What's this place?" Callie asked.

"The Training Gym. A safer place where trainers battle other trainer's Pokemon!" Cyron answered.

Callie knew that it would be a safer place to battle here. Cyron nodded in braveness as if he was about to battle Callie.

"Are you ready for battle?" A voice asked.

Callie and Cyron both turned as if they both heard a voice coming near them. But it wasn't just a voice, it was the coach!

"Coach? Is that you?" Callie asked.

"Yep! I'm Coach Ozzy! I'm announcing that if a Pokemon faints, it's unable to battle. I used to coach you, not anymore." The coach said.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's battle!" Cyron cheered.

Callie was about to say something to Coach Ozzy, but instead, she grabbed her Pokeball and sent out Floridolphin first.

"Wow! A Floridolphin!" Cyron gasped as he saw a Floridolphin.

Cyron grabbed his Fakedex and the machine revealed the info about the Pokemon.

"Floridolphin, the Miami Dolphin Pokemon. Floridolphin has an intense ability to swim faster than most Water-Type Pokemon." The Fakedex informed.

"Wow! I knew it! Arizting, come on out!" Cyron said, revealing Arizting.

Callie gasped as she saw an Arizting.

"An Arizting!" Callie gasped.

Callie grabbed her Fakedex and told information about the Pokemon.

"Arizting, the Red Bark Scorpion Pokemon. Arizting's stinger has a perfect power in most Bug/Poison type Pokemon. It's stinger creates an ability to sting other Pokemon." The Fakedex informed.

Callie puts away her Fakedex and told Floridolphin to use an attack.

"Floridolphin, use Surf!" Callie ordered.

Floridolphin used Surf on Cyron's Arizting, but then failed.

"Dodge and use Poison Tail!" Cyron ordered.

Arizting dodged and tried to use Poison Tail on Floridolphin, but Callie told Floridolphin to dodge.

"Floridolphin, dodge and use Surf again!" Callie ordered.

Floridolphin used Surf on Cyron's Arizting. As if the attack is done, Floridolphin landed onto the ground on a safe time as if Arizting was left flying until it slammed onto the wall. Arizting has fainted.

"Arizting is unable to battle, and the winner is Floridolphin!" Ozzy announced.

"Yes!" Callie cheered.

"Aw man. Wrong Pokemon choice.." Cyron sighed.

"Well, next time, use a right Pokemon.." Callie said.

Instead, Cyron sent out Gillision. Callie gasped as she saw a Gillision that is shiny.

"A shiny Gillision. Let's take it down! Floridolphin, use Razor Fin!" Callie said.

Floridolphin obeyed and tried to use Razor Fin on the shiny Gillision, but Cyron told the shiny to dodge. Gillision dodged and tried to use Poison Fang, but the Dolphin Pokemon dodged.

"Now, use Razor Fin one more time!" Callie said.

The Floridolphin used Razor Fin on Gillision. Gillision was sent flying until he slammed onto the ground. Floridolphin back back to the ground as if Gillision tried to get up.

"Gillision, hang in there! Use Poison Tail!" Cyron said.

Gillision got up and used Poison Tail onto the Floridolphin. Floridolphin is poisoned.

"Floridolphin! Hang in there!" Callie yelled.

"Now, use Lick and finish it off with Razor Claw!" Cyron said.

Gillision used Lick on the Floridolphin, and the pokemon, and used Razor Claw. Floridolphin was sent flying until he hits the ground. Floridolphin fainted.

"Floridolphin is unable to battle! And the winner is Gillision!" Ozzy called out.

"Alright. Pawfright, come on out!" Callie said, sending out Pawfright.

Pawfright barked as if Cyron tilted his head.

"Do you think you can beat me? Gillision, use Razor Claw!" Cyron said.

Gillision tried to use Razor Claw on Pawfright.

"Pawfright, dodge and use Pyre!" Callie yelled.

Pawfright dodged and used Pyre on the Gillision. Gillision struggled to get the burn out on Pawfright's attack. Callie told Pawfright to finish it off with Scary Face and Flamethrower. The Pawfright combined it's attacks by Scary Face and Flamethrower.

"Woah! A new attack!" Cyron gasped.

"An attack combination!" Callie gasped.

Pawfright landed on it's feet as if Gillision landed onto the ground and fainted.

"Gillision is unable to battle! And the winner is Pawfright!" Ozzy called out.

"You did great, Pawfright." Callie cooed.

"Alright! Time to finish it off! Go, Melbouroo!" Cyron said, sending out Melbouroo.

The Melbouroo yelled as Pawfright growled.

"Alright, Pawfright! Use Poison Fang!" Callie said.

Melbouroo tried to dodge the attack, but then failed. Pawfright used a super-effective attack on the Kangaroo Pokemon, and then Melbouroo was sent flying until it landed onto the ground.

"What!? How did a little Pokemon attack such a big Pokemon with it's super-effective move? And how did that learn Poison Fang!?" Cyron asked.

"Pawfright learned a new move, Poison Fang. And it's super-effective against Fighting types." Ozzy said.

Melbouroo is poisoned. Pawfright finished it off with it's move, Ember. The Melbouroo was sent flying until it hits the ground, leaving it fainted.

"Melbouroo is unable to battle! And the winner is Pawfright!" Ozzy said.

"Great job!" Callie cheered.

"OK. This is my last Pokemon. Pinlacier, c'mon out!" Cyron said, sending out Pinlacier.

Pinlacier flapped it's flippers.

"Alright. Pawfright, use Scary Face!" Callie ordered.

Pawfright was about to use Scary Face, but Pinlacier used the mover, Hydro Pump to take down the Pawfright instead. Pawfright tumbled onto the ground, and fainted.

"Pawfright, No!" Callie cried.

"Pawfright is unable to battle, and the winner is Pinlacier! The only Water type to take down a Fire type!" Ozzy said.

"OK. This is my last Pokemon. Geelokai, come on out!" Callie said, sending out Geelokai.

Geelokai roared as if Pinlacier shook.

"A Water type battle a Fighting type. Can you beat me? Pinlacier, use Ice Shards!" Cyron yelled.

Pinlacier tried to use Ice Shards, but Geelokai protected itself.

"What!?" Cyron gasped.

"Alright! Now let's try to take it down with Rock Slam!" Callie ordered.

Geelokai obeyed and used Rock Slam on a Level 20 Pokemon. The Level 46 Geelokai used Razor Claw 5 times on the Pinlacier, and Callie told Geelokai to finish it off with Pound. Geelokai used the move Pound onto the Pinlacier, and sent the two flying until they were both struck onto the ground as if they were hit. Cyron and Callie both gasped.

"Geelokai!" Callie cried.

"Pinlacier!" Cyron cried.

Geelokai jumped out of the smoke and landed towards Callie. After Pinlacier hits the ground with Geelokai, the Seal Pokemon fainted.

"Pinlacier in unable to battle! So the winner is Geelokai, which means the champion is Callie!" Ozzy said.

"Great job, Geelokai. You did great." Callie said, sending Geelokai back into it's Pokeball.

"You did very well. However, I should train you better next time so you can be strong enough.." Cyron said, sending Pinlacier back into it's Pokeball.

Cyron and Callie both shook hands.

"Great battle, Callie." Cyron said.

"Thanks. It was a hard-fought battle, but I finally handled it better with my stronger Pokemon." Callie replied.

"Well, I should train more of my Pokemon next time." Cyron said.

"Well, see you there!" Callie replied, leaving the gym.

"*Sigh* See you there.." Cyron said.

Cyron fought hard with his Pokemon until the very end. Cyron thought he can train his Pokemon more next time. Callie may be a champion, but Cyron fought well like a knight in disguise..

_**The End..**_


End file.
